Nothing will be the same anymore
by Hairondale
Summary: Percy and Annabeth story come to an end when she is forced to lie to him about how she doesnt love him anymore.
1. Chapter 1

I was just trying out all this fanfic stuff, I hope if you are reading this you like it, i have ideas for a sequel, so if you want more just let me know.  
Hope you like it, feel free to comment.

Here it goes:

"I don't love you anymore", her words were dancing in his mind like a dagger, pain was taking over his body, life seems so worthless now, Percy lay down on his bed and cried next to his pillow, nothing will be the same anymore, he thought.

3 hours earlier.

Percy was walking down to Annabeth Cabin, looking around he noticed everything and how beautiful the sky was. He was wondering why Annabeth called him so desperately, he would hurry up to get there but the view while he was walking was wonderful.

Percy arrived and found Annabeth staring out the window, she looks nervous he thought; he moved closely and whispered to her ear "Hi"

She turned around and moved away from him "glad you are here, we must talk about" she sighed, it was hard for her to say this but the faster the better, "us"

Confused he said, "what about us?"

"I'm sorry but this can't be, times have changed and", she stopped, she couldn't do this, not looking at his face.

"what, what are you saying Annabeth, what do you mean this can't be?", he cried.

"Percy, I can't tell you, I just can't", she replied.

Percy looked furious, "how dare you tell me this can't be and then tell me you cannot tell me why, how dare you?!"

"Its hard, it won't be fair, its just that i don't want to hurt you", she moved close to him but it was too late he was already moving away.

Tears ran throughout Percy's face "you are already hurting me Annabeth"

She cried "it's just that..." she paused

Percy grabbed her, shaking her, "tell me, Annabeth, for God's sake, tell me"

She sighed, it was time, her words tasted like vomit "I don't love you anymore"

Percy moved away, he couldn't believe what she just said "what?!"

"I don't love you anymore Percy", she said.

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP!'', he said furiously and he walked away leaving Annabeth there, he didn't look back, it would have been pointless he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Annabeth was in her room, it has been three days since the last time she saw Percy, she wondered how he was, what he was doing, but the answers to her question was her own voice in a painful way "He hates you, and it is your fault."

Percy decided to move on since that night, people needed him, is true that love can turn you to pieces but he wouldn't let himself be destroyed not matter how awful he felt. He was now outside camp walking down the streets of New York feeling the air that was one peaceful, he felt tired and the urge to cry. Everywhere he looked, he would see Annabeth which made him sad, he wanted to hate her but he couldn't; you can't hate the person you love not matter how much you want to.

Annabeth was wondering around camp, wearing her favorite jeans which no one seemed to notice and she was glad. She pass through Percy's cabin and found no one,- thank God – she thought; she didn't want to see his face after what happened, even though it would make her feel better. Soon she reached the camp's exit and she kept on walking without looking back.

Percy entered his favorite place in New York: the library. He was sitting on a table reading a book about mythology which he found funny because all in it was true, though mortals didn't know.

Annabeth reached the city faster than she thought, she bought some coffee to wake herself up; she was walking while looking around she noticed everyone happy which made her jealous; she entered the library without knowing she would find Percy in it.

Percy didn't see Annabeth come in, but he did notice someone was sitting next to his table, he couldn't see her face since she was reading the newspaper; he was hoping it was Annabeth, he wanted to see her once more but he knew it was over and the thought sickened him. The girl put her newspaper down, and looked around and that's when Percy noticed it was her: Annabeth; his heart was racing; he couldn't help but smile but stopped as soon as she saw him.

Annabeth was in shock, how could he be here, million places in New York and he is here; was this destiny? She got up but Percy grabbed her hand before she could walk away.

"Stay", he said. "We must talk Annabeth."

She turned around and saw his tired face, she wanted to hug him, to kiss him but she couldn't. "I must go, I have chores"

"we both know you don't have chores anymore, and even if you do, that could wait", he offered her a seat.

Annabeth sat down, she sighed, her mind was racing with millions thoughts that didn't make sense. She started talking but Percy interrupted her, "no, I want to talk this time, tell me why, tell me why you did this to us, after all this time together, with everything we been through, tell me why, there must be a reason and I won't let you leave until you give me it."

Annabeth didn't know what to say, she just stared at him, she couldn't find the right words but she said them "I told you already, I don't love you anymore Percy, is that hard to understand?'" - She paused. "No, I don't think so; I don't feel the same about you like I did before, and yes, we did have good times together but that's the past and you must accept it.

Percy couldn't process what she said "but what happened? What made you change your mind? Did you fall in love with someone else?"

Annabeth sighed, and she replied feeling worthless "I did, Percy. I am in love with someone else."

THE END


End file.
